


Our Eyes

by CardcaptorGhost



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Beyond Birthday Needs a Hug, Beyond Birthday has the Shinigami Eyes, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Protective Beyond Birthday, Protective Yagami Light, Shinigami Eyes, Slow Burn, Yagami Light & Beyond Birthday Friendship, Yagami Light is born with the Shinigami Eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardcaptorGhost/pseuds/CardcaptorGhost
Summary: This is the story of how Light Yagami and Beyond Birthday became best friends and bonded over their ability to see people's names and lifespans. B and Light become pen pals and learn about their struggles and life becomes harder when B's twin comes to Japan in search for Kira who L believes to be Light. Light needs to prove his innocence and keep L away from B but can he succeed?
Relationships: A/Beyond Birthday (Past), Beyond Birthday/Matsuda Touta, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 69
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

Light never considered that he was born differently well not at first. His ability to see the names and lifespans of people around him felt natural. He assumed that everyone else could see these names and lifespans too except they only introduced themselves out of the need to be polite and seem respectful. It didn’t occur to him that maybe just maybe he was different that his eyes was cursed. He watched as the remaining time left for his loved ones slowly trickled down believing that they could see his lifespan too, he never once doubted his eyes – he was Light Yagami, number 1 in Japan. He was meant to be the embodiment of perfection so his eyes and what he saw should be normal. His parents would never lie to him and he never thought that other people couldn’t see what he saw. He believed it was just a topic which was never discussed yet it wasn’t until he was eleven when he first doubt his eyes.

He was walking to school with his younger sister Sayu, he wasn’t really paying attention to anything his bubbly sister was going on about. Something to do with a new popular celebrity. Instead he was focused on the lifespan of the man in front of him, his time was running out yet, no one else seemed to notice. Not the woman who was talking to him, did she not care that the man was about to die or was she that stupid, she hadn’t realised what the numbers above his head represented. The man said goodbye to the woman before darting across the road. It was no surprise to Light when he got hit by the car and died, expect people screamed. Sayu gasped in horror beside him and Light was confused. Why where people reacting like this? Didn’t they see the numbers run out. None of this made any sense, it contradicted everything Light believed about his eyes. Did they lie to him or was there something wrong with him? Light pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind before wrapping an arm around Sayu and pulled her away from the dead body and towards school.

* * *

Light tried to push the incident out of his mind and he successfully did for a year at least. This time he was sat in a school assembly too focused on the numbers ticking down until they hit zero, his teacher who was leading the assembly clasped his chest in pain and collapsed to the floor dead. Once again everyone in the school was horrified that they witnessed their teacher die well everyone except Light who had expected it. He was confused, their gasps of horror wasn’t consistent with the idea that everyone could see people’s names and lifespans. For the second time in his life, he doubt what his eyes showed him was the same as everyone else. Everyone was rushed out of the assembly hall and into their respective classrooms, when the medics came to the school to remove the body and assess the welfare of the children and teachers who had witnessed the death.

“It must have been a shock to see your teacher die. I’m sorry you ever had to witnessed it” the medic said as he looked over Light to make sure he was alright and hadn’t gone into shock. Light shook his head.

“He was due to die today. The numbers above his head ran out and he died” Light replied, he never been brave enough to bring it up before, but he needed to know what the person thought.

“What numbers? There weren’t any numbers above his head?” The medic said confused and Light’s heart froze, this confirmed his suspicion. It all made sense people’s reaction to the death last year and the ones from this one. He was the only one who knew his teacher was going to die. He was the only person who saw those flashing red numbers and names hovering above people’s head almost criminally. Light brushed off the concerned look from the medic and vowed from that day he would never bring it up to anyone. Well in person at least.

* * *

When Light got home he ran to his bedroom and logged onto his computer. He had to know, he needed to find out. Was he the only person who saw these names and lifespans? He couldn’t be. Why would he be born with such an anomaly. Someone must know about them, someone else must have these eyes too. These Shinigami eyes – yes that’s what he will call them. He was like a god of death; a Shinigami could tell when people are destined to die and so could he. He typed in what he could see into google but nothing came up, nothing at all. Was he seriously the only person on the planet who had these eyes, he couldn’t be the only one except… it took him this long to realise that what he saw was different to other people? So, maybe others haven’t realised that not everyone was born with the Shinigami eyes?

So, instead of panicking. He opened up a questions and answers website and typed out his question. He expected to have some negative responses but hopefully someone out there was born the same as him, who saw this and maybe they both could get some answers to why they were like this.

_Being confused with my current situation is not something I like. I don’t like talking about my problems but here on the internet where you can be anonymous will probably work well for me. I want to ask a question, something that I’ve never asked believing it was something taboo. I believed no one would talk about them yet the events of the last two years have made me conclude that maybe what I believed was the social norm was in fact not. So, here I come to ask?_

_Does anyone else see the red names and lifespans floating criminally over people’s heads. I know to the majority of people this will believe that I sound insane but trust me. What I see is real? I could tell you your real name if you sent me only a photograph. I don’t know how I was born with these eyes but, I want to find out whether anyone else shares these eyes. I want to find out whether I’m going crazy._

_If you have what I’ve called The Shinigami Eyes then please message me. If you don’t then ignore this post._

With that Light posted it.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what type of reaction he would get. Multiple people had responded directly on his post saying that he was insane and needed medical help and he was slowly starting to believe them. After all, who would really be born with the ability to see people’s names and lifespans just by looking at their faces. Maybe he was hallucinating and the two deaths he had witnessed just happened to be a coincidence not that Light believed in coincidences. He was so close to just deleting the post and signing up for an online therapy session (he refused to tell his parents that he was hallucinating, his perfect reputation could not be ruined because of this) when he received that message. The message which changed his life. 

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_I have the Shinigami Eyes too_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_I have the Shinigami Eyes too_

_I was born with them however, I seemed to be the only person who ever had them not even my own identical twin brother has them or that I know of. I’ve talked to other people at the orphanage I lived in, but they keep giving me strange looks. I never thought for a chance that anyone else would have these cursed eyes._

_That is if you do have them. I doubt someone could make this up however, I don’t easily trust people unless I’m shown proof that you do have these eyes and the only proof I would accept is if we met in person and you told me my real name just by looking at my face._

**_Raito Asahi_ **

_It’s nice to think that potentially someone else has these eyes however, I can’t trust you fully either since you could be making this up. Considering I made the post there is no reason for me to lie however for all I know is that you’re a stalker who’s trying to lure me out._

_Or you could be telling me the truth and you are in fact someone cursed with these eyes too._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Well I suppose there is only one way to find out. We will have to meet in person._

_From the little information on you profile page, I can deduce that you live in Japan whilst I’m from England. My brother is travelling to Japan next month, I can tag along, and we can meet in somewhere in Tokyo._

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_And how can I be sure that you’re not going to kidnap me_

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_You can’t but where’s the fun in that_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Fine I’ll meet with you. If you’re coming in a month time then it gives a plenty of time to get to know each other without revealing too much about ourselves which could lead to the other person searching up and finding our real names._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Why Raito-Chan? Famous are we_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Not really, you would understand if you knew me but like I said, if we want to prove to each other that we both have the Shinigami Eyes any details which could lead to our real identities being discovered would just make this all wasteful._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Okay Ratio-Chan, I’ll agree to your terms for now. I can’t wait to meet to meet you Ratio-Chan, let’s hope we’re not lying to each other._

* * *

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_What’s wrong with people!_

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Normal people are stupid compared to us. I don’t see the attraction of geniuses dumbing themselves down to please others. It’s a useless and pointless notion to try and make yourself fit in._

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Supposed to being sidelined with the genius loner reputation_

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_I feel sorry for you Ratio-Chan, all my life since I ended up in the orphanage I’ve been surrounded with geniuses, my brother, my friend, the other orphans whilst you’ve been stuck with dumb people._

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_It’s torture kidnapper-kun. We’ve just had three identical lessons on algebra to teach the whole class the basics, but they don’t understand it at all. I’m bored out my mind and there is so much doodling I can do before that gets boring as well._

_I hate how my parents won’t let me finish school early because they believe I need to socialise with people the same age as me._

_Can’t they see that I don’t get along with anyone at my school. They’re all too stupid to try and have an intellectual conversation with them because they wouldn’t understand anything I said._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Well let’s hope the rest of the month goes quickly so that when we meet you can have a proper conversation with someone who actually has a brain Ratio-Chan._

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_You better be worth it! If not I’ll take that Strawberry Jam you love so much and chuck it in the bin_

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_*Gasp* you wouldn’t!_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Try me bitch_

* * *

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Are you ready to see my beautiful face tomorrow!_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Yes, I have physically and emotionally prepared myself to see your ugly mug tomorrow. You do know how to get to Wadakura Fountain Park from your hotel don’t you because I still don’t know what you look like so it’s not like I could come and rescue you._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Rude Ratio-Chan. I tell you that my face was a blessing from the gods_

_Yes, I can get to the park I’m not incompetent_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_Well that’s debatable kidnapper-kun_

_I’m sure it was_

_But I’m afraid to tell you that the gods were drunk and looking at you from a distance obviously you must look better further away than up closely._

_But that doesn’t matter._

_How are we going to find each other tomorrow, we can’t telling each other our names because that would defeat the purpose of doing this._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_A description of what we look like and what we will be wearing?_

_I have black hair with red eyes, I’m extremely pale. I’ll be wearing a black top and jeans (shoes and socks will probably be optional - have not decided yet). I will probably…_

_Nope I will definitely have a jar of Strawberry Jam with me, I can’t leave the love of my life behind._

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_So, I’m just going to look for a barefoot weirdo holding a jar of strawberry jam. That’s going to be easy._

_I have brown hair with amber eyes. I’ll probably be wearing a jumper and jeans WITH shoes and socks._

**_Ryuzaki Rue_ **

_Well that’s just being boring_

_I’ll see you tomorrow Ratio-Chan_

**_Ratio Asahi_ **

_See you tomorrow kidnapper-kun_

* * *

**The Following Day**

Light was beyond nervous; he had been talking to Ryuzaki Rue for over at month now but the fact he was actually going to meet the man today was nerve wracking after all they were going to prove to each other that they really did have the Shinigami Eyes. Light hoped that this last month hadn’t been a lie and he really wasn’t as lonely has he felt, that someone else out there really did have the same eyes as him. Since Ryuzaki wasn’t from Japan, Light had decided where to meet Wadakura Fountain Park at 1pm to give Ryuzaki enough time to get from the hotel he was staying at to the meeting point. 

Here he was a thirteen-year-old boy sitting on a bench waiting from a completely stranger to turn up. Light was pretty sure this was situation that his father had warned him about staying completely away from but that was why Light had chosen such a public place on a hot summer’s day. More people will be out meaning that if Ryuzaki does try something then Light could run off and hide amongst the crowd. Yes, if Ryuzaki does also have the Shinigami eyes he can easily tell where Light is just by looking for his name but that didn’t matter because Light still had the upper hand – he knew Tokyo better than Ryuzaki did.

Light surveyed his surroundings looking for anyone matching the description Ryuzaki had given him. They were in Japan so pretty much everyone had either black or brown hair so that wouldn’t help narrowing down who they were so all Light really had to rely on was black clothes, red eyes and strawberry jam and no one fit that description at that moment. Light did wonder whether Ryuzaki had bailed on him when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Light turned around to see a black-haired boy (who was obviously only a few years older than Light himself) with gleaming red eyes wearing all black holding a jar of strawberry jam and from what Light could tell he had nothing on his feet.

“Ryuzaki” Light said before allowing his eyes to travel above his head – Beyond Birthday “or should I say Beyond Birthday”.

“Hello Light Yagami” Beyond said smirking as he walked around the bench and took a seat beside Light. “So, you were telling the truth, you do indeed have the Shinigami eyes. Not that I doubt you for a single second”.

“Oh, please I made the post and you still didn’t believe me” Light said before going quiet for a few second mentally debating whether he should bring up something which had been bugging him ever since he realised that he was the only person who had these eyes. “Hey Beyond, do you have any idea why we got these eyes because I’ve been thinking about every possible outcome and I come up with nothing that would make any logical sense on how we have the eyes. If it was mutation that someone would have done some type of research towards it but there’s nothing not even on the dark web and before you ask yes I checked. So be honest if you can. What do you think these eyes are for and why we were given them”.

“I honestly have no idea why we have them, I think it was probably random, but I do believe that it’s someone’s sick idea of a game and I am more than ready to play along” Beyond replied. If this was someone’s idea of a game then who?

* * *

**_13 years prior_ **

_“What do you mean that he did it again? Wasn’t one child enough to satisfy his need for entertainment, this is a poor innocent human child cursed with these godforsaken eyes and he believes that they would offer better entertainment. Well obviously not if he had to gone through the trouble of giving another child the Shinigami eyes. I should at least cover the red to make him look normal compared to the other boy who was forced to show his natural red eyes” the Shinigami said to themselves as she covered the gleaming red eyes to an amber colour, it wasn’t exactly normal but it was a more acceptable colour in the human world then the original red._

_“I’m sorry Light Yagami but you’re on your own from now on” Rem whispered looking down at the sleeping baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (03/12/20): Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated since June. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been really busy and haven't had to chance to update. I will update at least two more times during this year more likely around the end of the year but I will finish this story I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (and Happy Holidays to others!)
> 
> Yes I know I've updated who would have thought! I know we've all had a rough year for many different reasons so I wanted to try to update all my stories at least twice before the end of the year. So since halfway through November, I've been working hard to write two chapters each for eleven stories (Wooh!). I really do hope you like this chapter and as always if you want, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter!

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Returned to Hell

Ratio-Chan! You’ll be happy to know that your dear friend has returned home and spent the last two days suffering from a horrible strawberry jam withdrawal. Now I’m sure you’ve been wondering what I’ve been up this dreaded trip back home, well my dear Ratio-Chan let me indulge you! So, after being forcefully removed from my warm hotel bed and had clothes shoved into my face (Watari threaten to make me walk if I didn’t put my clothes on and whilst it’s warm in Japan even, I know implications of walking around nude in Japan). The drive to the airport wasn’t much fun between Watari refusing to buy me anymore Strawberry Jam and L’s constant tapping on his computer as he investigated his next case, I have yet to decide whether I preferred to commit suicide or homicide.

After finally getting to the airport, we boarded L’s private plane, like who the fuck does this guy think he is, he can afford a private plane yet refuses to buy me any strawberry jam, like he’s happy spending thousands of pounds on a freaking plane yet can’t spare two quid for his own brother! The nerve of that guy! So here I am travelling for the next thirteen hours without the love of my life!

Life is so unfair, Ratio-Chan!

Sent: Sat, 19th July 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: re:Returned to Hell

Well, Kidnapper-Kun if you saved your strawberry jam then you wouldn’t be forcing your brother or guardian to buy you any.

And B, please don’t commit suicide!

Sent: Sat, 19th July 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: re:Returned to Hell

Does that mean Homicides okay?

ANYWAY!! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON RATIO-CHAN! MINE OR L’S!

Sent: Sat, 19th July 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: re:Returned to hell

I apologise Kidnapper-Kun

FUCK THAT L GUY!

Sent: Sat, 19th July 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: re:Returned to Hell

-_-

Sent: Sat, 19th July 2003

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: New profession

Kidnapper-kun, it would seem that I have the skill to work in a different profession

Will my father be mad?

Probably

Do I care?

Not really

Sent: Mon, 15th September 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:New Profession

Ooh Ratio-kun, please enlighten me!

You know I love a good story of going behind people’s backs and doing things they don’t want you to do!

Please tell me about your daring adventure to gain your father’s disapproval!!! :)

Sent: Tue, 16th September 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:New Profession

It would seem that I have discovered my hidden talent for art

*1 Photo Attachment

Sent: Tue, 16th September 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:New Profession

Oh my… have your school classes being boring you again. That’s an entire page of doodles right there.

And what’s that in the bottom corner it looks like a scribble

Sent: Tue, 16th September 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com 

Subject: Re: New Profession

Watching paint dry is more entertaining than this

Ah, you have a good eye, my dear kidnapper-kun that is what I call ‘The Inner Torment of a Genius’

Sent: Wed, 17th September 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:New Profession

That Ratio-Chan is a masterpiece!

Sent: Wed, 17th September 2003

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Eye irritation

B, do your eyes hurt every so often? Not from normal medical problems, like eye strain just, they hurt randomly with no cause. Like having these eyes is causing me pain.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

No, I haven’t, well I don’t think I have. If any of us orphans are ill, then Watari or Roger checks us over. Anytime my eyes have hurt has been caused by genuine medical reasons.

Unless… it could be the reason your eyes are different from mine.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

What do you mean? Our eyes aren’t that different, well apart from the colour, I guess. Yours are red whilst mine is amber.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

If our theory that someone gave us these eyes is correct, then it’s safe to assume we didn’t get them at the same time. We both remember always having these eyes and not suddenly waking up one morning and discovered we suddenly can see people’s names and lifespans. I’m three years older than you and I remember what my life was like when I was one let alone three and I always had my eyes, so it safe to assume that we’ve both got given them either at birth or before we were born.

So, whoever gave us then changed something. My eyes are red, and it creeps people out whilst people accept your amber eyes, so when you were born this ‘being’ must have covered your normal red eyes to make them amber. So, considering that your eyes are a little different because you can cover your original red eyes that might have had some effect you, causing this irritation in your eyes every so often.

I can’t be sure whether I’m right, but what else do we have to go on.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

I suppose that makes sense, but B do you really believe in some supernatural being who gave us these eyes actually exists.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

What else is there to believe? Had this been normal then your best bet would find some article talking about our eyes, but we both know that it’s not? If two humans can exist and have these eyes, then what do we have to deny that maybe there is a creature out there behind it all.

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

Well, if that’s true, remind me to punch it when we find it! There’s hell to pay for making me suffer from this god-awful pain every month!

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Eye irritation

Of course, Ratio-Chan, what else are partners-in-crime for?

Sent: Sat, 18th Oct 2003

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Guess who got laid!

RAITO-CHAN! GUESS WHOSE JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND! THAT’S RIGHT THIS GUY RIGHT HERE! I’M OFFICIALLY OFF THE MARKET!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

Wow Kidnapper-Kun who is the poor unfortunate soul who's shacked up with you

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

Wow, rude! You know what I’m in a good mind not to tell you!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

Well, that’s just a shame. I would forever be upset that I miss out on the opportunity to hear such juicy gossip.

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re: Guess who got laid!

You know what, Light?

SCREW YOU!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

As much as that is a tempting offer, I will have to decline. After all, you have a boyfriend for that now :)

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

You know what, Light! I hate you. Consider your best friends forever card revoked!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re: Guess who got laid!

Oh, no! :0, who will now listen to your graphic sex scenes with Strawberry Jam. Who will laugh at you when you eventually repeat the time you got your dick stuck in a Strawberry Jam Jar! My life will be empty without your constant trash talking! Whatever shall I do!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

I doubt your this sarcastic to your family!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

Of course not! I only reserve my sarcasm for the platonic love of my life!

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

His name is A.

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Guess who got laid!

:)

Sent: Sun, 30th November 2003

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: To Another Year of Torture

Happy New Year Kidnapper-Kun! May I grace your presences full of sarcastic wit for another year!

Sent: Wed, 31st Dec 2003

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:To Another Year of Torture

Ah yes, Ratio-Chan! To another year of Strawberry Jam, Painful Existences and getting laid!

Sent: Wed, 31st Dec 2003

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: QUESTIONS!!

Ratio-Chan! We’ve known each other for nearly six months, yet we’ve never actually talked to each other about ourselves. Well, other than my love for Strawberry Jam and our shared pain for existence in general so how about we play 20 questions but instead of answering twenty questions we answer ten instead? We both write questions that we both must answer! I’ll go first!

Q: What’s your favourite food?!

A: Strawberry Jam

Sent: Fri, 2nd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

What are we, six!

Okay, Fine! I know you’re just going to pester me until I agree. My favourite food is potato chips.

Q: What takes up too much of your time?

A: Studying

Sent: Fri, 2nd Jan 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

Yay!

Humm! Masturbating! I’m kidding! Or am I! Hehe. I guess, generally thinking. My brain is always on the go, whether I’m eating Strawberry Jam or trying to fall asleep.

Q: What age do you wish you could permanently be?

A: Probably early twenties. Means I can move out and live on my own without society questioning it.

Sent: Fri, 2nd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

I mean, probably the same. Everything is expected of me at this age, but if I were twenty, then at least I would have more control over my life than my parents do.

Q: Where would you spend all your time if you could?

A: The library, it’s peaceful.

Sent: Fri, 2nd Jan 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

In my room, since I creep everyone out no one dares to come into my room apart from A. Not even L, we used to share but once L because the world’s famous detective Watari gave him his own personal quarters and I refused to let anyone else room with me.

Q: What one thing do you really want but can’t afford yet?

A: More Strawberry Jam! Watari only buys so many jars a month now, yet he still lets my brother go wild on anything Sugar related. For someone who’s a detective – like, where’s the justice in that!

Sent: Fri, 2nd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

That unfair. I know that you and your brother are different, but that shouldn’t mean L gets treated better over you! A new video game. My parents are extremely strict on what I can and can’t do, and they refuse to buy me video games because they believe I should be spending my time studying for upcoming exams. So, the only time I can buy new games is around my birthday when I get money from my extended family.

Q: What could you give a 40-minute presentation on with absolutely no preparation?

A: Honestly, I don’t think this has a specific answer because our brains remember everything we see and experience. But if I had to choose, probably some academic topic like maths or science, maybe.

Sent: Sat, 3rd Jan 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

Oooh, interesting! I bet your thinking I’ll choose Strawberry Jam! Well think again, we both know I could do a presentation which lasts hours but for a 40-minute presentation maybe 50 ways to murder people! And no, I will not provide context!

Q: If you didn’t have to sleep, what would you do with the extra time?

A: Turn into my brother, he doesn’t sleep and all he does is waste his extra time solving cases. If I didn’t sleep then honestly, I probably end up with some time-consuming hobby and just do that daily.

Sent: Sat, 3rd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

Please don’t turn into your brother!

Probably read, there are hundreds of books I want to go through but just don’t have the extra time to sit down and read them.

Q: What is something that a ton of people are obsessed with, but you just don’t get the point of?

A: Make-up. People spend hours on putting this powder on their faces, like isn’t their better things to do with your time than stare in a mirror and apply fifteen different products to your face.

Sent: Sat, 3rd Jan 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

I agree. Some people believe that I use to make-up to fake bag under my eyes to copy L when in fact I just struggle to get to sleep. Why would I waste my time pretending? I don’t get it! I have more important things to do than that.

Q: If you were dictator of a small island nation, what crazy dictator stuff would you do?

A: Make Strawberry Jam mandatory with every meal! And maybe bath in the stuff.

Sent: Sat, 3rd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

Please, as if you didn’t already. I don’t know, maybe ban people from taking control of my life or put on an act where I scare everyone with the fact I can read their names. Maybe that’s what I should do, fuck being a detective and go into magic instead. Ah crap, B, I’ve got to go my mother is having her work friends around and I have to help ‘entertain’, basically it’s to show off that I’m their perfect son.

Wish me luck

Sent: Sat 3rd Jan 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:QUESTIONS!!

I want to punch your parents for the way they’re treating you. They don’t see you as a person, Light!

Sent: Sat 3rd Jan 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Should I tell him?

Light, I’ve been considering it for a while now and I want to tell A about my eyes, but I’m not sure how he will react. I can prove that I have them very easily, I’m simply scared that he will react badly. Yeah, I know the great Beyond Birthday fears something!

What should I do? Should I tell him or leave it for a bit?

Sent: Thurs 22nd Jan 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Should I tell him? 

Beyond, I can’t make that decision for you. If you’re ready to tell A about your eyes, then go for it, but if you’re not, then you shouldn’t force yourself. If A loves you the way I’m sure he does, then he’ll hopefully accept your eyes as just another part of your being. Maybe try hinting towards it, saying people’s names when you’re out with him. Names of strangers who you don’t have any business in knowing, let A come to you about it with his suspicions then you could bring it up or you could outright tell him if that’s what you preferred but whatever you chose, I’ll be here 100% of the way.

Sent: Thurs 22nd Jan 2004

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Another day and my grades are still more important!

I bet you can never guess what happened today, Kidnapper-Kun; I received my test scores today and what do you know! I’m number 1 again. No surprise there! So, I come home to find my mother standing at the front door with her hands out waiting for the results, then once she gets them; she walks off, picks up the phone and rings her friends! Like hello! I’m still standing here!

Sent: Tues, 10th Feb 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Another day and my grades are still more important!

I want to take those test scores and shove them up her ass!

Sent: Tues, 10th Feb 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Another day and my grades are still more important!

That not it! My father then rang me and like my mother, asked me about my test scores and once I told him, he just put the phone down on me!

Sent: Tues, 10th Feb 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Another day and my grades are still more important!

Wow, he wasn’t even trying to hide it!

Sent: Tues, 10th Feb 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Another day and my grades are still more important!

I know!

Sent: Tues, 10th Feb 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: It’s your birthday!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR RATIO-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Did you get my present????

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:It’s your birthday!

I did! I had to hide the necklace from my parents because obviously, they wouldn’t understand it, but they approve of the books you sent me. They like that I’m taking an interest in learning English and don’t seem to understand that I’m already fluent in the language.

Also, I love the necklace. It’s us! I’m going to wear it every day! Although how did you manage to find a charm of a jar of Strawberry Jam and a pack of Potato chips?

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:It’s your birthday!

I thought the books would be a good distraction from the other present! Its custom made! Honestly, the looks I get when I went to the store to pick it up!

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:It’s your birthday!

I can imagine! Haha.

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:It’s your birthday!

What’s that meant to mean Yagami!

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re: It’s your birthday!

Nothing B!

Sent: Sat, 28th Feb 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Date Night!

Considering A and I have been dating since the end of November last year, we’ve only just gone on our first date. And from what I can tell you, it was amazing! A wanted to go see this new movie which had come out and although the movie was mediocre at best, A and I spent the last half an hour of the movie making out! I can see why it happens in teenage movies so often. When you get a boyfriend Light, I would highly recommend it!

Sent: Sun, 14th March 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Date Night!

Well, I’m glad you’re having fun. I, myself have a date with a textbook. Lucky me!

Sent: Sun, 14th March 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: BROTHERS!

I know in the past I have constantly spoken about my dislike for my twin brother, but today has really taken the biscuit! L for some unknown reason spoke with A about his concern that I’m not good enough for A! Like how would he know Mr-I’ve-Never-Been-In-A-Relationship!

Sent: Wed, 31st March 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:BROTHERS!

Maybe he’s feeling jealous that you’ve got a boyfriend whilst he still in Lonelyville

Sent: Wed, 31st March 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:BROTHERS!

You’re right! Do I need to set up L with someone? Hey Light, you’re single right! Fancy dating my brother!

Sent: Wed, 31st March 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:BROTHERS!

B no offence, but I will not date your brother!

Sent: Wed, 31st March 2004

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: School Sucks!

Why is it that when you’re considered a genius at school, you’re meant to set an example and be the perfect student? Today, the teachers lectured the class about how they were misbehaving and used me as an example of how they should behave like what! Just because I’m quiet and don’t really want to interact with others doesn’t mean that I’m perfect!

Sent: Mon, 19th April 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:School Sucks!

I think there is a common belief unless you work with a lot of geniuses that those who are smart know how they should act and behave. Any new teachers we have here, come in with that belief and it doesn’t last an hour in the classroom.

Could you imagine if I came to your school? The teachers wouldn’t know what to do because even though we are both geniuses, we don’t act the same way.

Sent: Mon, 19th April 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:School Sucks!

You’d probably scare all the teachers and the students… on purpose.

Sent: Mon, 19th April 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:School Sucks

You wound me Ratio-Chan

Sent: Mon, 19th April 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: A knows

I told A. He knows about my eyes.

Sent: Fri, 10th Sep 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:A knows

How did he take it?

Sent: Fri, 10th Sep 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:A knows

As expected, he didn’t believe me at first, but I told him his real name and considering no one else at Wammy’s know each other’s actual names, like they’re not written down or anything, it was a kind of hard to dispute it after. He’s shocked so far, and I think a little unnerved that I know when people die, but other than that he took it well.

Sent: Fri, 10th Sep 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:A knows

That’s good then. If you keep acting like the Strawberry Jam addict you are, then A won’t see you and your eyes as being two different things. Might be easier for him to adjust with this new knowledge if he can’t see any difference in you know he knows about your eyes.

Sent: Fri, 10th Sep 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:A knows

Well, after I told him, I scoffed two jars of Strawberry Jam, so I’ll just keep doing that whenever I’m around him and when I’m not.

Sent: Fri, 10th Sep 2004

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: You’re officially old

HAPPY FETUS EVICTION DAY!

I would send you a present if I were allowed to know your address, but because of L’s protection, you must wait until you finally return to Japan! Whenever that will be!

Sent: Sun, 31st Oct 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:You’re officially old

Thanks, Light, I feel so loved! :P

Sent: Sun, 31st Oct 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: If My brother suddenly went missing it wasn’t me!

Guess what L’s done!

Sent: Wed, 3rd Nov 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:If My brother suddenly went missing it wasn’t me!

Something bad considering the subject of this email. What did he do? 

Sent: Wed, 3rd Nov 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:If My brother suddenly went missing it wasn’t me!

During the last couple of months, we’ve had three more orphans come to Wammy’s house – Matt, Mello and Near. They’re genius in their own rights, and obviously I don’t give two shits about them! But L… that brother of mine has named them his potential successors! Yep! That’s right, the spot which A and I were originally considered for has been passed over us and given to two twelve-year-olds and a ten-year-old. Originally, I didn’t care about the successor spot, but just being suddenly overlooked by your own brother, hurts!

Sent: Wed, 3rd Nov 2004

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:If My brother suddenly went missing it wasn’t me!

Wow, that’s cruel! Couldn’t your brother talk to you about whether you wanted to be his successor before naming these other kids?

Sent: Wed, 3rd Nov 2004

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:If My brother suddenly went missing it wasn’t me!

Apparently not!

Sent: Wed, 3rd Nov 2004

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: He’s dead

A’s dead. He committed suicide last night. Apparently, the knowledge of my eyes was too much for him. I had noticed A acting a little strange recently; he was inquiring about his own lifespan but obviously, I was refusing to tell him; I knew it was coming to an end I just didn’t expect him to be the reason for his death. I just wanted to enjoy all the time I had with him and now he’s gone and I’m all alone.

Sent: Fri, 27th May 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:He’s dead

Beyond, I’m so sorry. I never expected that telling him about our eyes would drive him to do something like this. I wish there was something I could do to make everything better; I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through right now. I’m always here for you and if you need to talk about anything, even if it’s random crap, then I’m here.

Sent: Fri, 27th May 2005

* * *

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Hi Beyond, I’m just messaging to see how you’re doing. If there’s anything you need me to do, then just shout.

Sent: Sun, 5th June 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Me again, I don’t want to feel like I’m pestering you, I’m sure you need time to yourself to grieve. I just want to check up to see how you’ve been. Please, if you can message me whenever your free it will be much appreciated.

Sent: Sat, 11th June 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject 

So, something strange happened today. My sister came to me and asked how I was doing, that she noticed the treatment I was receiving from our parents was different from hers. I think she’s realising that having a big brother for a genius isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be, but it’s nice to have someone on your side. She trying to convince me to tell my parents how I feel about their treatment, I’m still not sure whether I’ll actually do it, but at least Sayu will support me if anything goes wrong.

Anyway. enough about me. How are you holding up? I know you haven’t been responding to my other messages and I’m sure your busy planning A’s funeral, but if you need a distraction from everything, then I’m here.

Sent: Wed, 15th June 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

I did it B! You would have been so proud of me. I finally stood up for myself. Sayu helped, we complied all our evidence on their treatment and showed it to my parents. My mother was horrified whilst my father has still yet to react, but I feel like finally, I’m becoming my own person, not sure I’ll be able to break my persona at school but maybe at home, I can finally be myself. It would be nice, wouldn’t it?

I think of you every day, wondering what you are up to. I miss talking to you. You’re my best friend in the entire world, B, the only person who really understands me. I just want to know that you’re coping. Even if you email me a single letter, then at least I know you’re still reading these emails and you’re okay.

Sent: Mon, 27th June 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Dad hasn’t come home again. I think he doesn’t know what to think about my sudden outburst the other day. Mum trying her best, but she’s been doing the same thing for years now that she struggling to break the habit. Sayu’s the only one who really treats me like a human being.

How are you holding up? I miss talking to you every day B. I just want to hear that you’re okay.

Sent: Thurs 7th July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Okay now I’m getting worried it’s nearly been two months since I last spoke with you and I understand that you needed time to yourself, to mourn and all that but I’m scared you’ve done something stupid B. I know how much you loved A but please B don’t do something stupid or reckless.

Please reply, even if you send me one word to tell me you’re still alive, that will be sufficient. I just need to know you’re okay.

Sent: Wed, 13th July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Please B, something, anything, just to tell me you're still alive. Please B, you’re scaring me.

Sent: Sat, 16th July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

Beyond, please.

Sent: Wed, 20th July 2005

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Hi Light

I’m sorry for not reply for the last few months but I needed time to myself. A’s been buried on the grounds and everyone has gone back to their lives as if A never existed. L didn’t even turn up to the funeral, too busy working on his cases. Life’s been hard, and a lot colder. I feel like I have no one to turn to. I know I have you but it’s different, A I could reply on to be there whenever I needed him whilst you’re still in Japan and even though we emailed as often as we could, time zones really delayed our communication.

I hate L. Not only did he not attend A’s funeral, but he seems to act as if A never existed. All he cares about is his cases I want to ruin his reputation, so the world knows that he’s not as special as they think he is. I want to become the one case L can’t solve.

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

Beyond Birthday you better not be doing what I think you’re planning on doing! You have so much more to offer the world and to live for. Your brother is just heartless don’t let him get in the way of your life!

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

What should I do, Light? It’s not like I can get away from L, he will always be there ruining my life!

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

Then leave Wammy’s! You’re a genius so you can figure it out. Come to Japan under a new alias that L would never know, so he can’t find you. It shouldn’t be hard for you to create a new identity. If you go down that path, you’re planning to, then all it will do is make you play right into L’s hands. He going to expect you to turn to a life of crime, don’t give him the satisfaction of being right. You’re better than him B.

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

How can you be so sure about this?

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

Because I know you, kidnapper-kun. Come live in Japan for say a couple of months and see what your life is like if you still what to go through with your plan after those months are up then I won’t stop you. Please B don’t ruin your life because of your douchebag brother.

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

Okay. I trust you, Ratio-Chan. It will take a while to set up everything I’ll need whilst in Japan, but I’m sure I can do everything in under a month.

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

To: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

From: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

Subject: Re:Hi Light

Thank you, B. If there is anything you need me to do, I’ll do it. You’re my best friend, I’ll do anything for you.

Sent: Thurs, 21st July 2005

* * *

To: RatioAsahi69@yahoo.com

From: StrawberryJamUpMyAss@yahoo.com

Subject: No Subject

I’ve arrived at the airport. L has no idea where I am, and no one has noticed me when I left. I’ll be in Japan in less than 24 hours. I’ll see you there.

Sent: Tues, 16th August 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I mentioned previously I wanted to update this story twice this year so there is a second chapter written which will be published on January 1st so look forward to that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> Just as promised I've updated this story twice before the end of this year! Let's hope the next one is 100% better! I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful year!

Beyond was ecstatic to see his best friend again. Yes, the last couple of months had been hard on him, with A dying and Beyond deciding that he wanted to murder three people before committing suicide and making an unsolvable case just to one up his brother… what was he thinking? Light was right. If he turned to a life of crime, he would only prove what everyone from Wammy’s already believed – that he was a murderer waiting to happen. He knew he creeped people out at Wammy’s because of his red eyes and somewhat… unique personality. Just look at his freaking past and there were clear indicators to why he became like this. Hell, his own parents tried to… no Beyond was not going to think about that.

He’s starting fresh, with a new identity – Ryuzaki Rue. Okay, well it might not be new, but L didn’t know it and Light did. So, it was less likely for Light to mess up and call Beyond his actual name whilst they were at school. That was the other thing, Beyond (when creating his new identity) had downplayed how old he was so he could join Light’s school. It wasn’t hard to fake a transfer application form and sent it to Daikoku Private Academy, who accepted him in a matter of days. He had to downplay his intelligence to not draw any suspicion later down the line from L if he discovered even a part of his identity. Not that Beyond was going to let that happen. He refused to return to Wammy’s house anytime soon, maybe even never.

“Passengers we have arrived at Haneda Airport, please collect all your items before leaving. I would like to thank you for flying with British Airways” the pilot said over the intercom. Beyond grumbled to himself as he stretched out the crouched position, he had spent the last twelve hours in and stood up grabbing his bag from the overhead luggage compartment and followed the slow trickle of other passengers to the plane door. Passing through security was incredibly slow and by the time it was Beyond’s turn, he wanted nothing more than for it to be over so he could find Light and get the hell out of here. Through the entire process Beyond kept his black hood up, shielding his face from any cameras the airport had another thing he couldn’t risk. One of L’s successors Matt has designed a more in-depth facial recognition programme which can hack into anything with a camera and scan people’s faces. It’s an enormous breach of privacy but that was L. He knew nothing about boundaries. Well, neither did Beyond really, but with his relationship with A and friendship with Light, he was a little better than his brother.

“Ryuzaki” Beyond heard Light’s voice, he looked around to see his best friend standing on his tiptoes waving at him. Before boarding the plane, Beyond had sent over everything to do with his new identity and they both agreed that it would be for the best that Light only refers to him by his actual name when they’re alone and as Ryuzaki when they’re in public.

“Lightie!” Beyond shouted, running over to his best friend, his signature creepy grin stretched out on his face.

“How’s the flight?” Light asked as they walked out the airport after grabbing the rest of Beyond’s luggage, he had brought little, he didn’t really have anything valuable or a significant attachment to anything he owned so it was just easier to leave everything behind and only bring the bare necessities he needed. He can always buy new things in Japan after he’s settled in. The two important things he really needed to get was the school uniform and some strawberry jam.

“I have a cramp in places I didn’t realise could cramp,” Beyond groaned.

“Well, that’s what happens when you sit in the same position for hours, I don’t get how you’ve done that weird crouch for so long,” Light said rolling his eyes.

“It’s another thing I copied from L to freak out the other residents at Wammy’s” Beyond replied, there were many things he copied from his brother but now he’s left, does he really need to keep them up.

“Then you can stop, you’re not L, and he’s not here. You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone anymore,” Light responded, “After all, I already know how weird you are!”.

“HEY! For the mean thing, you’re buying me food!” Beyond shouted.

“Right… and does my Lord desire anything else!” Light said laughing.

“Strawberry Jam!”.


End file.
